


It Was Easier Being An Angel

by TheUnemployedPhilosopher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Gen, Human Castiel, One Shot, and I wasn't trained for a long spn hiatus, he wasn't trained for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnemployedPhilosopher/pseuds/TheUnemployedPhilosopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: http://nestingdean.tumblr.com/post/51096700722/cas-getting-the-hiccups-for-the-first-time<br/>People have probably written a ton like this already but I had a mighty need to write one for myself.<br/>A mighty, mighty need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Easier Being An Angel

His mind was spiraling out of control, his breath was labored and beads of sweat were falling down his temples. His world was shattering and all Dean did was sit there laughing like a lunatic. 

“Dean please, this is serious!” Castiel rasped as he gripped the kitchen table. 

Dean held on to his stomach as his chest continued to heave with bouts of laughter. His lips contorted into a weird smirk, trying to control his smile.

“Sorry man, it’s just… your face after you…” Another bout of laughter proceeded, Castiel was definitely irritated now. 

“I don’t find this amusing, Dean.” He gritted through clenched teeth. 

*HIEOUGHCK* 

Castiel’s eyes widened with shock as another hiccup escaped and he dug his fingernails into the table.

“Here Cas drink some water!” Sam rushed into the room with a splattering cup. He was hiding his smile more successfully than Dean who now had to cover his mouth with his hand. 

Castiel grabbed the cup and gulped down all of the liquid. The whole room waited in quiet anticipation, Cas still gripped the table and Sam was behind Dean, ready to get more water if needed.

It was just fifteen minutes ago that Castiel felt a funny sensation at the back of his throat, and then his very first hiccup echoed throughout the quiet of the kitchen. It made Dean jump in his seat and Sam run into the room with a look on his face like somebody was dying. Which might have been warranted considering Cas did look like he was about to keel over. 

“Is it over?” Sam asked cautiously, Castiel looked at him with a tremulous look and then glared at Dean. 

Dean stared into Cas’s face, “I don’t think so…”

*HIEOUGHCK* 

“Hold your breath Cas!” Sam suggested. 

Castiel took a deep breath, still clutching the table. His cheeks grew red as the seconds rolled by.

“How long is he supposed to keep it in?” Dean whispered, as if talking normally might break Cas’ concentration. 

The younger brother shrugged his shoulders. Castiel’s head started to sway; he blinked rapidly and as the seconds neared a minute. 

“Uh, you can breathe any time you want to now.” Dean said, getting worried that soon there would be a fainted, newly-human Cas draped over his cereal.

Castiel finally released and the three men all waited. Blue eyes searched for comfort in those of the brothers, but found only apprehension. 

*HIEOUGHCK* 

“DAMMIT CAS!” 

The burdening silence was broken harshly by Castiel’s hiccup and scared Dean into jumping in his chair again, which in turn caused him to fling his hands into his treasured breakfast. Cereal and milk were now splattered on plaid shirts and faces.

“He has to run out of hiccups at some point.” Sam observed, grabbing a kitchen towel and wiping his face. He handed it to Dean and patted Cas’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay, man. Try drinking water upside down, maybe that will work.” 

Castiel swallowed, and looked at Sam with surprise.

“What are you asking of me, Sam? I don’t think that process is possible.” 

Dean stood up and pulled Sam into the other room, away from Castiel’s ears. 

“You know what we have to do right?” 

Sam frowned.

“What?” He asked. 

Dean pulled him closer and whispered, “we have to scare the hiccups out of him”. 

When met with nothing but a light laugh and contemplation, Dean expanded. 

“I get him into a conversation and you sneak around to pounce the little fuzz bucket from behind.” 

Sam nodded and let Dean approach nonchalantly, the performance was a little forced but Castiel seemed to be buying it.  
Sam was able to go around Dean and escape the eye line of Castiel, keeping silent watch as Dean lured their friend into a darkened trap where he could possibly escape the horrors of hiccups. 

“Sooo, Cas. Picked up any hobbies since taking the 220 from angel town?” Dean said to a face of ridiculously wide, blue eyes. 

“I enjoy watching television.” Castiel responded tensely.

“HEY CASTIEL!!!” Sam used the short pause to jump out from behind his hiding spot and in front of the chair Cas was sitting in. 

Shocking Castiel so much that he fell out of his chair with flailing arms. 

Of course, Dean started laughing hysterically at the sight and Sam felt badly so he helped the fallen man to untangle himself from his chair. Castiel’s face morphed into one that the grumpiest of cats would be proud of. 

“That wasn’t funny, Sam.” He said over Dean’s chuckles. 

Sam brushed dirt from the smaller man’s shirt.“Yeah, sorry about that but it’s another way to cure you of hiccups.”

As the problem was mentioned again it reminded them of the impending doom, the group of men waited for one of the glass shattering responses. 

Glances were received, Sam cleared his throat, Dean shuffled and Cas stood as still as a statue.

Still nothing but silence.

Finally, Dean relaxed his shoulders and sighed.

“Well, that seems to be the end of-"

 

*HIEOUGHCK* 

 

“Oh for the love of-"


End file.
